User talk:JadedbyEx
Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk Quest Experience Hi there, Just a quick note about the quest rewards, in case you were wondering about the recently reverted changes. As a general rule, experience for a quest is assumed. We don't typically list it in the rewards. For those quests where you see Experience listed as a reward, one of two things might be happening: the quest might be very old in the database from a time when quests stopped giving you rewards once they became gray or the quest might *only* give experience and nothing else. For those quests where you see Experience listed in the rewards (or AA experience for that matter), feel free to delete the Experience reward unless that's the only reward you receive from the quest.--Kodia 21:50, 13 February 2008 (UTC) images hi, i was wondering what program you are using to crop your screenshots? i notice the majority of your images almost always have this empty whitespace to the side of the subject matter. the reason i ask, is that i've seen this before in the past (non-wiki stuff) and i never did find out what program it was that was doing that. --Uberfuzzy 00:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) It's just the crummy Paint program built into Windows XP... JadedbyEx Quest reward articles Hey bud. Good job on working on the post-reitemization quest rewards. There's two things, though. One, when you're using the Quest Reward template, could you include the zone name the quest takes place in? As in, instead of just ? The other thing is, do you know how to add itemlinks? Jeff (talk| ) 20:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, didn't realize there was another parameter for the QuestReward. As for Itemlinks, no, I don't know what that is. I have seen it in the item templates... JadedbyEx (talk) 22:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Itemlinks are a pain in the butt and not as important as the zone paramter of the quest template, so don't lose any sleep over them. If you want to add them though, go to lootdb or zam, find the itemlink - it'll start with "\aITEM" - and then just copypaste that whole thing into itemlink. Jeff (talk| ) 02:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC)